


What a Coincidence!

by lastoftheorder



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoftheorder/pseuds/lastoftheorder
Summary: Chat Noir convinces Ladybug to share one trait about herself when the mask is off, and it happens to fit the same traits of a certain girl at his school...





	What a Coincidence!

**Author's Note:**

> These kids are dumb, but I love them. If you want a reveal fic, this isn't it. After writing some dark and gritty fanfiction, it was time for something uplifting and fun (see: torture of Chat Noir, Gaige's Deathtrap, the Fall of the Vault Hunters for my seriously dark and exploratory stuff) 
> 
> I hope this can make someone smile when they read this :)

Chat Noir stretched out on the roof, watching his darling Ladybug stare intensely at the rest of Paris.

“Looks like tonight will be an easy patrol. You can ease up,” he said. Ladybug relaxed a little and turned to him.

“Hawkmoth’s getting more powerful. I don’t want to let my guard down.” 

“You’re not letting your guard down; you’re simply conserving your energy.” 

“You’re probably right. It’s not often that you are, kitty,” she said. 

“I’m hurt, my lady.” 

“You’ll live.” She sat down next to him and sighed. 

“What are we supposed to do with the rest of our patrol?” she asked, “Should we just head home early.” 

“I think we should stay later, my lady. I’m happier whenever I’m with you.” 

Ladybug rolled her eyes. 

“Alright, I’m heading out,” she said. 

“Wait, I have an idea!” Chat Noir said, “It really will help. In order for us to be a good team, we need to trust each other, right?” 

“I already trust you with my life, Kitty.” 

“But not with your secret identity.” 

“You know I can’t share that with you. It’s for our own protection.” 

“I wasn’t suggesting that we should. However, I only know you as being the crime-fighting love of my life. I don’t know basic things about you, like what’s your favorite color?”

“If I share too much, you might be able to find out who I am.” Ladybug protested. 

“Then let’s share one thing, and only one thing, about our real lives, Okay? You share one thing, I share another. Sounds good? You get to pick what you want to share.” 

Ladybug thought about this for a minute, and then she agreed.   
“When I’m not being a superhero-” she began, unsure of herself, “-I’m secretly a complete klutz. I won’t say things right, I trip all of the time. I’ve spilled countless macarons on my friends.” 

Chat stared at her with wide eyes. 

“I never would have guessed that of you, my lady. Let me see, what’s one thing about me that you don’t already know? Here- I always carry camembert cheese with me because that’s what my kwami likes, but I actually hate stinky cheeses. They’re pretentious and gross.” 

“I could have guessed that one! You probably just catch a few mice if you need a snack.” 

“Oh yeah, I also don’t eat mice.” Chat gave her a mock glare, and the two started laughing.  
********************************************************************************************************  
Adrien sat in his desk with Nino and Alya, waiting for class to begin when Marinette came running in. 

“Late as always, Marinette.” Alya laughed. 

“I have a good reason this time! My parents needed me to help make macarons early in the morning with them, but I was able to take some to share with my friends.” She opened the box to show her macarons. Before any of her friends could reach for her treats, she ended up slipping, spilling the macarons everywhere. 

Her friends all laughed good-naturedly. 

“Marinette, I don’t think there’s ever been a time where you haven’t spilled macarons everywhere!” Alya said. 

Adrien’s eyes went wide as he thought back to what Ladybug had told him last night; that she was a klutz who spilled macarons. Marinette always spilled macarons, was a total klutz, had beautiful blue eyes and raven black hair, and was just about the right height to be Ladybug!

“What an amazing coincidence!” he thought, cleaning up the macarons with the rest of his friends.


End file.
